The Demon Shinobi Chronicles
by Cold Rage
Summary: What if things wernt always what they seemed? what if there was a reson fo the Kyuubi attack beyond revenge or just mindless death? note ch 1 has been edited


It was a night with no clouds and a full moon. It could have been considered romantic, the full moon shining brightly on a white sandy beach. Except for the figure running across the beach in a desperate sprint, arms wrapped protectively around something. Several yards away a group of shadows were converging fast. She cursed her luck but there had been no choice. Time had run out and the Kekkei genkai purge had reached her little piece of paradise. So she had done the only think she could think of to save her child, she took the baby and ran. She was Shimotsuki Ayami former Elite Jonin of Kirigakure and carrier of the Kekkei genkai: Hyoton. Her daughter Haku had her mothers blood flowing through her tiny inocent body. Whether the curse passed on or not, to the hunters it did not matter, she carried the blood and had to die.

Running for almost two days straight at her top speed she had finally arrived at this point if she could just make it a bit further she would be safe. The bright moonlight shone on her causing her pale skin to all but glow in the shadows of night, lighting her up easily enough for her pursuers to see. They were quickly catching up knowing their time was running out. All attempts at catching up were now gone, as the pursuers now changed tactics. Attempting to turn mother and daughter into a smear on the pristine white sands Water began exploding in the sand around her as she ran desperately pushing her body to its limit. The sounds of crashing water spurred her on. An explosion right at her heels soaked the woman and sent her flying. Reflexively curling her body around her precious cargo she tumbled to the ground managing to save the child injury at the cost of her own body.

Crawling behind a sand dune Ayami managed to Tuck the child back into a clump of beach grass out of sight for the moment. she slowly stood covered in wet sand her eyes having taken on a feral look similar to a mother wolf protecting her cubs. Keeping as much of her weight off her twisted knee as she could, gained as a result of her fall, she turned to face her pursuers. Knowing she couldn't run any longer she was prepared to fight for the life of her child till death Standing her ground resolutly she begain seals. then as she finished the seals her jutsu, Sensatsu Suishō took effect. She watched with ruthless satisfaction as thousands of ice needles flew from the ocean impaling several of the hunters with deadly accuracy, even despite coming from the unexpected angle. But retaliation was swift and severe several Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu strikes later, she was tossed down hard next to her crying daughter. Chakra spent, body broken, Ayami turned her eyes to her daughter desperately trying to reach out one last time. Her hope fading with her consciousness the last thing she heard was strangely enough the chirping of birds…

Fifteen year old Hakate Kakashi pulled his last kunai from the disemboweled corpse of the Kiri nin he and his Anbu team had killed in a swift strike to save the woman and child. Uzuki Yugao sat off to the side trying to sooth the crying infant, and Gekko Hayate tossed the bodies in the ocean disposing of them. The boarder they had been assigned to patrol was tense. News had reached Konohagakure of the ruthless Kekkei Genkai purge of Mizu no Kuni. While Konohagakure had opened its gates to the refugees of the hideous purge, there wasn't much they could do unless they managed to cross the border. Luckily though this mother had managed it just barely, though she probably didn't even realize it.

Pulling out a small tag he bit his thumb and swiped his blood across the Kanji watching the ink glow for a moment before the whole tag vanished in a puff of smoke. Now all they had to do was wait for the medic nin squad to arrive and take the injured woman and child back to the village for medical aid. He sat down next to the seriously injured woman and with his rudimentary healing knowledge began to try and stabilize her. Hayate having finished his own task came to stand with him. Yugao also moved over to seat herself next to the child's mother.

"I just don't get it. Why is Kiri so set on destroying a group of people for something they cant control?" Yugao seemed upset as she spoke rocking the infant and whispering soothing words to the girl having finally calmed her down.

Kakashi responded his right hand coming up to lightly touch his slanted Forhead protector that covered his Sharingan eye, his own kekki genkai gained as a gift from a fallen friend. "perhaps because they don't understand it, and as humans, people fear what they don't understand. The local lords using them prominently in wars hasn't helped their cause either Kekkei genkai's have become known only for death and destruction. Thus all things wrong have become their fault, whether it actually is or not. it's a convenient scapegoat " he answered with facts mixed with his personal opinions. the Medic nins had arrived finally and took over the work of stabilizing the mother from Kakashi. After a few moments both were finally ready for transport and were on their way. the two refugees were now as safe as they could be whether the mother survived her escape with out permanent repercussions though, even his sharingan couldn't see that.

Blood red eyes opened in the inky darkness. It was time, all the others were in place. The stage was about to be set. The Kyūbi no Yōkō stirred. His allies had all ready positioned themselves throughout the world. He found it amusing that the motley group of demons and celestials had come together to deal with the pending problem. Though in truth they really had no choice. Unless something was done, a catastrophe would befall the world on a scale unimaginable even by the greater demon. He wished he could have done it another way but time was short and this was the only viable option left. the time was approaching and the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato was a smart man. The Kyūbi no Yōkō had faith the man would figure it out. The man was after all a master of seals. he had no doubt the man would do what the Kyūbi no Yōkō needed him too, even if the Yodaime didn't realize he was doing what the demon needed him too. His only regret was that great men and women would die. However it was his task to keep the balance, and it had been shifted badly. Only a desperate play could ever hope to restore things to right.

The great demon moved out from its lair and roared into the night his course chosen and unswayable. He began his march of destruction across the fire country. His desperate bid had begun. He only prayed it would succeed. He moved forward, a monolithic juggernaut tearing a path through straight twards Konohagakure no Sato where the fight for the future would begin.

The dust was beginning to settle. Konohagakure no Sato had survived the demons onslaught. Though the price was heavy in life, the village lived. The Shinobi began the process of cleaning up and mourning the dead unaware of the true reason of the sorrow they just endured. Just knowing it had been visited upon them.

The Kyūbi no Yōkō lay in his cage glad that he was able to accomplish his goal but saddend at the loss of life needed to achieve the goal. Closing his eyes he began to sleep and recover his strength so that when the time came he could continue with what must be done. Outside his cage a newborn baby infant slept in a crib, watched by an old man, unaware of the demon he now had sealed within him. In the same village a young girl with black hair and brown eyes sat with her mother in the evacuation shelter. Surprisingly she not scared as all the other children were despite the sounds of destruction that filtered into their refuge. Deep within her mind however slept a giant serpent of water. A young infant with a small tuff of pink hair slept soundly in her mothers arms as well, dreaming of a large winged serpent covered in feathers that kept her safe. Across the contanent a young infant with red hair lay awake while in his mind the creature within was desperately trying to fix the damage. Done by the fool of a man that used an incomplete seal to bind him to an unborn boy. In the womb of one Hyuuga matron the female fetus seemed to glow with a dark energy for a moment as it gained a guest of its own. They all waited like the Kyūbi no Yōkō for their time would soon be at hand and their mortal cages would rise up and become what the world needed to survive.

AN: well what can i say this idea has been running around my head for a while now and i decided to put it to paper im hoping for this to be an epic but well see. Im looking for a beta to help this chapter isnt really like ide hoped it would be i wanted a good 500 more words or so but couldnt figure out how to streach it. other than that i hope you enjoye the ride.

and i have to appologise im sure some people were expecting an update but i had to go back and polish the first chapter it didnt meet with my expectations and now its closer to them i also polished up some of the rough edges that didnt get fixed during the first edit hope you all like theres about 600 more words and im a lot happier with this post than the last


End file.
